


Anchor

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie -Anywhere for you [10]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Sided Love, Robots, Sad, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: Continuation to "Monody". Deon's family came over to celebrate his birthday. However his brother is worried and troubled by serious problem and the answer could be Chappie and Epsilon. Meanwhile Deon has to deal with his hurting emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hi guys, reviews are welcome :)
> 
> The story is named after song by Novo Amor - Anchor

Deon had to take few mental breaths to keep himself together. Maybe they will survive this day, somehow. Vincent came next to him with hands folded on his chest. The older man looked back at Cade who came with him. Deon immediately rushed to his younger brother, pulling him carefully into a hug. He was so happy to see his brother again. Even though Cade was annoyed by Vincent's presence, the joy was mutual. Bruce and Avani joined the group, since they were all here, maybe they could get some explanation. 

“Deon, dear, can you tell us what is exactly happening? Your father and I are rather confused.” Avani pointed at Epsilon. “Who is this?”

Deon sighed in his robotic way and reached to Epsilon, offering him the hand. His child grabbed it and rose to his full height, next to his father. 

“I guess we will never meet without me surprising you. You remember telling me so many times you want grandchildren? Well, Chappie is not the only one anymore.”

Both parents stared at the purple Scout.

“Mom, dad, this is Epsilon, and I am very sorry for telling you about him just now.” 

“What do you mean by just now?” Bruce asked.

“You know, he was born before we visited you, but he didn’t go with us, for certain reasons.” 

“Deon, I know I pushed you a lot when it came to children, but I think you should slow down.” Avani sighed deeply and looked directly into Epsilon’s eyes. The woman slowly reached to the Scout, glad he didn’t flinch away. “Well, can you talk? You didn’t say single word, are you scared of us?”

Epsilon shook his head. “I just don’t know what to say…” 

“We look a lot alike, don’t we?” Chappie wrapped arms around Epsilon from behind, looking at Bruce and Avani. Meanwhile, Cade was looking at all of them, putting all pieces together. He was interested in the fact why Deon didn’t take Epsilon with them back then. However, that didn't’ matter now. 

“So, you mean I have two nephews?! OH, MY TURTLE, THAT’S SO AWESOME!” Cade pulled both Scouts close. “Another turtle in the family!” He looked at Epsilon. “Or maybe, you are a tortoise.” 

“I’m a robot.” 

Cade got closer and whispered. “Yeah, and the others think I am a human.” 

Both Scouts were looking at him with questionable look, but when they saw Deon just shrugging it off, they decided it was not too important to think about. Vincent was visibly having the doubts and not understanding Cade’s words. Deon chuckled, putting hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving him signal to let it go. 

“I’m sure you are all tired. Take a seat and then we can continue with you getting know each other, okay?” Deon talked loudly, so the others could hear him. 

“I’ll take care of your things.” Chappie wiped his non-existing nose and went outside, ready to take all luggages and bags at once. 

Lucy tapped on Deon’s metal shoulder, making him look at her. “Does this mean that I am their aunt?”

“Heh, I guess so.” 

“You know, when I got to know you are… gone, I was bothered you never got to have a children. I’m so glad I was wrong with so many things.” 

Deon laughed slightly, he was so happy to see her again, to see everyone. Days like this were one of the few occasions when he felt like it’s worth to continue living. The only reason he was willing to stay on this world, in this form, were people dear to him. Deon was so happy they were all here. They will take rest for today and after that celebrate. 

He was very happy to see Lucy was very curious about her newly found nephews. They knew each other for a very long time and it seemed like she was totally okay with him having robots as children. Maybe she even expected such thing…

Avani was visibly amazed to see Deon’s home was actually clean and things were on their rightful places. She was used on Deon’s mess so the floor was hidden under dirty clothes. She almost could not believe this was home of her son. She was very interested in Chappie’s and Epsilon’s room. It reminded her a lot of times when both Deon and Cade were still living with her and Bruce. Mainly when they were still kids. Sometimes Avani missed those times. Chappie and Epsilon reminded her of her sons so much. They were just so eager to show her everything. She loved it. Look like she finally got those grandchildren that she was always hoping for. 

This place felt much friendly and lively since Chappie and Epsilon were here. It was so much better than the last time, when Deon was still alone here. Bruce noticed there is a lot of food. First he assumed it was here because of them but Deon admitted most of it is for Vincent, since he spends a lot of time at this place. Bruce couldn’t almost believe that his son has a social life now, but he was happy about it. He just could get friends when he was still a human. 

Deon expected his father and Vincent to start talking about military stuff just like last time and he wasn’t disappointed. Deon was glad Vincent was going along with his family. There was always Cade, but he hoped his brother will understand one day. Maybe. What Deon didn’t really expect was that his family was really going to make a proper birthday party for him. Considering what he has been through, this sounded like a sci-fi to him. He was actually going to celebrate his birthday, with family and friends, it was no dream. It was too good to be real, yet he could not wake up. Chappie was visibly reading his mind and hugged him from behind, to let him know this is reality. 

To his surprise, Yolandi with Ninja also came. Michelle didn’t came, she had to be in work. Lucy was rightfully surprised what kind of friends Deon had. Very interesting friends…

When they all settled down in the living room, Deon knew he should say something, but just couldn’t find right words. Chappie and Epsilon were sitting by his side and holding his hands. This was the first birthday that he was going to celebrate with them. This was also the first birthday he will celebrate as robot, but ironically he was celebrating with more people than last year. 

“I’m glad you are all here. I just really don’t know what to say.” Everyone around him chuckled. “I guess you will have to eat all the cake.” 

“Well, first you will open my turtle present.” Cade came to his brother with a colorful box and Deon looked at it curiously.

“I hope it’s not lettuce…” 

“Lettuce needs more time to be really tasty, but I have got something else for you.” 

Deon didn’t really expect to get many presents. It had to be very complicated to think of presents for him. This body didn’t really give him many options. That however didn’t stop his family from getting him plenty of presents. He was very surprised to see Chappie and Epsilon also had gift for him. 

“Boys, you didn’t have to give me anything.”

“In that case, we would miss your surprised face then.” Chappie chuckled and Epsilon put present into Deon’s hands. Their Maker slowly opened it and studied something that resembled a book. When he opened, he understood, it was a photo album, even with photos inside.

“You really bothered to do such thing?” Both Scouts nodded and Deon pulled them both close. “Thank you.”

“We couldn’t think of better present.” 

“Don’t worry, this is perfect. You took images form your own memories, didn’t you?” It may seem strange to take own memories and make pictures of them. He didn’t complain, it was an interesting idea. 

They all stayed in the living room and Avani was still saying, how surprised she is by the state of this house.

“I’m not that crazy about cleaning up, but sometimes I was really worried by how messy Deon’s places can be.”

Yolandi shrugged. “It couldn’t be that bad.”

Avani snickered. “Well, one time it looked like there was a rat poison instead of sugar in the sugar bowl.” 

Vincent immediately spit out his coffee and then looked into the cup. He actually expected Cade to laugh at him, but that didn’t happen for some reason. Cade was actually silent right now. Why?

Chappie with Epsilon took the album and showed it to Lucy. This was at least some way to make her familiar with their situation and time that passed. Cade went outside and Vincent went to Deon. 

“Deon, is your brother sick?” Deon looked at his friend with a questioning look.

“Why?” 

“Because he doesn’t bother to insult, call me names and other stuff. You should check on him.” Deon watched Vincent leave the room and thought about his words. Maybe he should really check on Cade, could be something wrong?

Deon found his brother sitting outside of the house, looking at the sky. He sat beside Cade. Vincent was right, something was wrong with Cade, it could be seen on the first sight, but Deon until now didn’t have time to study his brother’s behavior.

“Cade, is something wrong?”

“What? No, no, everything’s alright, why?” Deon was staring at him with a strict look, the same look that he was using to tame Chappie and Epsilon. “Okay, not everything is as okay as I would want…” 

Deon had to congratulate himself, looks like his skills at gaining control and respect of others was getting better. “What happened?”

Cade sighed deeply. “Some time ago, I got a new tortoise. It was given to me, because the previous owner didn’t know how to take care of it. I don’t want to go into details, but it lost hind legs…”

Deon gently wrapped arm around his brother’s shoulder and pulled him close. This was enough to make him understand, because he knew so well how much these animals mean to Cade. He also didn’t say anything when Cade curled to him, looking for comfort. He was visibly happy that he can see his brother again and that he understood. 

“I wish I could help you somehow…” 

“The only thing that could help would be new legs for that poor little tortoise, but I don’t think you have that lying around…”

Deon sighed, but then he got an idea. ”I don’t, but maybe I know someone who could help.”  
Cade gave him a surprised, but also hopeful look. “Really?”

They went to Chappie’s and Epsilon’s room and they were just sitting on the bed with Lucy. Deon came to his sons and asked them. 

“I want to ask you something, both of you.” Both Scouts gave him full attention. “Cade would need your help.”

Deon’s brother sat on the chair, while Deon sat on the floor. Chappie leaned closer. “What is it?” 

Cade started to explain everything. Lucy knew the whole story already and hated to see Cade talk about it. It was hurting him, but Epsilon and Chappie clearly understood. They didn’t want Cade to talk about it more than was needed.

“Do you think you can help somehow?” Deon asked and Cade rubbed his arms, trying to stay calm. He was really uncomfortable when he was talking about this. He didn’t even know if it was a right thing to do, travel here when this was happening.

Chappie and Epsilon were thinking for a few seconds, but right now they didn’t have answer. What could they do? Making new legs for an animal was something they didn’t experienced. They both knew it was right thing to do, but some time will be needed to figure it out. 

“I hope so, but we’ll need time to think of something. This is new, but I promise we’ll try our best. There should be a way.”

“Really?” Cade’s voice was full of surprise, shock, but also hope. He rushed to them and grabbed Chappie's and Epsilon’s hands. “THANK YOU! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO, BUT THANK YOU!”

Epsilon tried to calm him down. “Just give us time, OK?”

Deon sighed happily for himself. The message was delivered, not hey just needed to figure out something. For some reason, he didn’t have doubts. He knew his sons will come up with something, they always do. He didn’t expect Vincent to grab him by his arms and drag him to his bedroom, but that happened.

“Vince, what are you doing?”

“I need to apologize.

Deon moved his ears in curious manner. “For what?” 

“I’m sorry, Deon. I didn’t forget, but I just…”

“You couldn’t think of anything for me, right?” Vincent nodded, ashamed. “That’s okay, Vince. I understand it must be hard to figure out presents for a… robot.” 

“Don’t think of yourself like that, you are much more. Still, this is stupid. What would you want? I’ll get you anything if it’s even a little possible.” 

Deon blinked and his ears moved in curious manner. Anything he said? Before his mind could start and go crazy, he stopped himself. There was so much he wished for, but he knew it was impossible. Deon knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted him…

“Deon, Deon, hey, wake up. Did you get blue screen or something?” Vincent snapped fingers and that finally brought Deon back to reality.

“Eh, sorry, I got lost in my own mind again.” A metallic hand rose to his face, before Deon once again realized he doesn’t have to adjust glasses.

“What would you like?”

Deon looked at his friend and then whispered. “Stay, please…”

Vincent chuckled. “Deon, I am here everyday. Can’t you think of something else?”

He was surprised when his friend took his hand with a tight grip. “No, that’s all I want…” 

Vincent blinked and tried to figure out Deon’s words, in the end he just nodded and Deon hugged him tight. At first, Vincent thought that he really screwed up and Deon was just trying to hide he is disappointed by Vincent for not getting him any present. Now he knew it was not true because his friend relaxed in his embrace. Was his presence really the only thing that Deon wanted from him? Well, if so, so be it, but he didn’t see anything that amazing about it.

Once again, they both didn’t notice Chappie, who was silently watching them. At the same time, he was showing Epsilon what he is seeing and hearing. Sometime he was asking himself, if it’s right to sneak up on them like this. However, this was the only way how to get all the pieces of puzzle. It was all coming together and he was starting to understand. The more he knew, the worse he felt, because the truth was very sad to realize. He knew he can’t fix this Deon was longing for something that could not be achieved in this robotic body. That was a big problem, because there were only two options. He will slowly grow apathetic, so he can avoid those emotions, or he will go crazy. The worst thing was that Chappie could only stand there and watch it. There was an easy answer, he and Epsilon will do something about it, or they will slowly watch their father die mentally. The only question was, how much time they had?

Chappie flinched when he noticed Vincent turned around and the Scout immediately vanished. The Australian was still looking, wondering if he really saw Chappie and if so, what was he doing there? 

The Scout scolded himself for losing focus and hoped he was fast enough. He didn’t have any taste to explain why he was just standing there and watching them. He came to his bedroom and Epsilon was already waiting there.

“We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

Chappie sighed, closing the door behind him and sweeping his non-existent nose. He folded arms on his chest and leaned on the door. “If we don’t do something, yes, we are, my dear brother.” 

“So, what do we do?” Epsilon slowly and gently took Chelsea into his arms and the bunny gladly leaned on his chest. 

“I don’t know yet, but I’m damn stupid for noticing and realizing this earlier. At first I thought that when I put him into another body, I save him, but no. He can’t live like this forever, we must find some other way.”

Epsilon looked at bunny in his arms. “The only way would be to give new body, that is more like a human one…” 

“Ja, but this is the first time, when I feel like I may not able to do such thing. It’s simply too complicated…” 

Chappie sat down on the floor, putting arms around his legs. Epsilon came to his brother and sat in front of him. “If we can’t make it, no one else will.”

Chappie frowned. “So you want to try?”

Epsilon nodded. “We are his only hope and giving up isn’t our thing. We can do it.” He let Chelsea to sit down on the floor and the bunny slowly hopped away. “Do you think he really…” 

Chappie nodded. “I have no longer any doubts about it. At first I was not sure, but seeing how he acts around Vincent, I’m sure. That’s one of factor that I didn’t count in. Damn, humans are difficult.”

“So?”

Chappie sighed. “You’re right, we must try, we have to. There is no other way around that. We’ll get him new body, a better one, the best in the world and-” Chappie suddenly stopped. “Wait… that’s it!” 

Epsilon watched his brother open the door and run out of the room. He himself stayed sitting there and Chelsea curiously hopped to him, visibly asking what is happening. Epsilon just smiled and patted the bunny on the back. Chappie ran down to the living room and rushed to Cade.

“Cade! I got it! I know what to do!” 

Young man looked at him curiously. “Really”

“Ja!” 

Epsilon went to check on Deon and Vincent, probably telling them to come to others. However, when he carefully opened the door, he saw them sitting on the floor and looking at window. From what they were saying, Epsilon recognized they were watching stars and the moon. He didn’t want to disturb them and he even stopped Dexter in his tracks, because he wanted to clean that room. Epsilon sent him away, to find another place to clean up. He then wanted to close the door and let them be. Before he finished this task, he was looking at them for a while, enjoying the peaceful image. Then he finally closed the door, Chappie was doing this and Epsilon thought it would be very indecent behavior of him. Watching someone without telling them just wasn’t right in his eyes. 

\---

Chappie spent some time explaining how difficult this task will be and of course, he didn’t come with a solution, yet. There was an idea, a vision his mind, but that was not enough. Well, the idea was enough for now. They needed to take care of other things as well. 

“There are many obstacles that we would have to overcome before we even start to work. First, you need to go back home and bring that tortoise, then go back. We also don’t need stuff for the operation, like equipment and place. This is operation of organic living being, we can’t just do that in livin’ room.”

Cade started to realize that maybe he was getting excited too soon. Getting to England and back here would cost so much money. There was no way around that, but he didn’t want his drain his parents’ finances. The supplies were totally different story. They had such thing on university, but he just couldn’t go there and take everything without asking. He also could not bring Chappie or anyone looking like him there. There would be so many questions that should rather be avoided. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. 

Vincent was curiously watching his mind process with crossed arms on the chest. Chappie was right, there were many obstacles. The plan could work, he and Epsilon knew how to fix this, but they didn’t have material support for it. Even though there was a right cause, even that would not make them go into hospital and steal shit. This was not stealing of another Scout body, they needed proper medical equipment and finances. He didn’t like it but there was a voice in his head, telling him what to do. He could help, he knew how. Cade was giving him a lot of bullshit, but Vincent was still taking like punishment for his mistakes. However, this was now about a small innocent being that needed help. Vincent was reminded of the day when they found a small bunny on the street and took it in. Yes, Cade didn’t like him, there was maybe even hatred, but Vincent had to be better than this. In the end, he took a deep breath.

“I’ll do it.”

Deon turned to his friend. “Vince, what did you say?”

“I said, I’ll do it, I’ll pay it.” 

“You’re serious?” The Australian nodded and Deon felt how proud he is of his friend. He had so much respect for Vincent right now. Deon hugged the man with joyful words. “Thank you! It means so much for Cade!”

“Yeah, I know…”

Deon’s brother was giving them shocked look. Did he really hear that right? “You really want to help?” 

“I guess. We’re talking about an innocent being that needs help. If I can help that tortoise somehow, I will do it.” 

These words made Cade blink curiously. He thought at first this may be some cruel joke, but Vincent seemed very sincere about the whole thing. He didn’t care how many problems lies between them, he just wanted to help poor little animal. This actually cracked Cade’s point of view on the older man. There were also Deon’s words in his mind right now, saying Vincent is actually a good person. Could that be true?

Chappie sighed. “Sadly, that is not the only problem that would need to be solved. We would need equipment for such operation and I don’t think we can just go and take it from hospital.” 

Vincent rubbed his neck. “That’s true, but I think it won’t be a problem. Don’t forget I was a soldier, so I have some very useful contacts. I’ll get you everything, just don’t ask where I got it.” 

“You’re not gonna kill someone, are you?” Epsilon raised his ears and Vincent actually had a problem to say if this was a joke.

“No, not this time. You get that tortoise here, I’ll take care of material, and you two will do your job.”

Chappie winked. “Sounds right to me. Also, since this will take some time, I guess you will have to stay here for few days, Cade.”

Vincent’s face changed into stone when he heard that. Great, not only Cade will be here, but he is also the one paying it.

\---

Cade was visibly in much better mood and it was already deep night. Still, they were all talking. Cade didn’t know how to feel about Vincent right now, or what to tell to him. Should he thank him? Yes, yes, he should…

Right now he was watching Lucy who was peacefully and happily resting between Chappie and Epsilon. She instantly accepted them as part of the family. It didn’t matter they were not humans, she was treating them like normal young, but very smart kids.

He was accompanied by Deon, who just sighed. 

“I think she is just too comfortable around them…” Cade nodded. “You know, when are you two going to have… your own children?”

“Oh, you mean our little cute turtles, well first we need a nest, Deon.”

Deon chuckled lightly and gave his brother amused look. “Cade…”

Younger brother sighed. “I know, I know. It won’t happen for few years, Deon. We both need to finish college and then get own place to live. I can’t wait to be a parent, but it’s not the right time, yet.” 

“You have a plan, at least. For me, it was a shock.” Deon’s long ears lowered, remembering everything. 

“Well, if it wasn’t for Chappie, who knows how long it would take for you to have children. It’s just a pity that you ended up without any… partner.”

Deon sighed deeply. “I guess that’s something we will never be able to change. I have family, friends, Chappie and Epsilon. That has to be enough for me. It has to be…” He smiled in fact, but gripped his hands. Cade noticed and then closed the door of the room.

“You know, bro, I don’t understand why you like him.”

Deon used very strict tone. “Cade, can you stop? I told you to not ask me about such thing.” 

“I am genuine. I am curious why him. Out of all the people on the planet, why that stupid gorilla.”

“If I ever figure it out myself, I’ll let you know. For now, stay quiet about it, please. I don’t want anyone, or even him to know.”

“Why?”

“Because that will never happen. Sadly. Cade, please, it’s already hard enough for me, stop asking.” It looked like Deon is taking deep breath. “Also, that stupid gorilla is willing to help you, you should be more thankful to him.” 

“That doesn’t change or erase what he did to you. I don’t understand what happened to you, you used to have clear mind, Deon. I don’t care what you say about him, how can you ignore what he did to you?” 

Deon was silent for a while, staring at his brother, thinking. Then he just frowned. “You should get some sleep, it was a long flight, right? Also, I can take care of myself, little brother, you should take care of your own problems.” Deon then left and Cade was still standing there, starring. Did he come too far?

\---

“It’s a pity Michelle couldn’t come today, I’m sure she will be happy to see you.”

“Yes, I’ll be also happy to see her, after so much time.” Avani smiled. “Do you keep the promise?

Vincent nodded. “I try. I still think you have too much faith in me.” 

“Vincent, I live with an ex-soldier and after so many years, I learned how dependable people like you are. If he is not safe with you, than he won’t be safe with anyone.”

Australian actually smiled and took a deep breath. “If you say so.” He then noticed Deon walking behind them and he didn’t seem calm, it was like he was in rush. “Would you excuse me? I think it’s time for us all to have some rest.”

“Of course. Good night, Vincent.” 

The man left the living room and headed upstairs to Deon’s bedroom, wondering what was the rush about. He was about to knock, when he heard sobs. Instead he slowly opened the door and found his friend sitting, arms wrapped around his legs and hiding his head. The Australian blinked in confusion and closed the door. Deon clearly ignored him, looks like he was once again deep in his mind.

Vincent sat next to him, putting hand on his friend’s back. “Deon? What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy. Your family and friends are here, it’s your birthday, it’s not time to be sad…”

Deon finally looked at him. “You’re still here?”

“You wanted me to stay, remember? What’s wrong?” 

“I… I… I don’t know anymore…” He kept staring at Vincent and it was visible that he would have tears in his eyes. Vincent sighed.

“Can I help you somehow?” 

What was going on? He saw Deon cry many times, but he always knew what was the cause. Right now he had no clue and Deon was not telling him anything useful. He could not see the storm of emotions that was raging inside his friend’s min. He just didn’t know what to do anymore. This was supposed to be a happy day. Then Cade came and ruined it. He was not mad at his brother, but he just couldn’t decide which side was right. He knew he had to protect Vincent, because he knew how much the man changed and cared for him. On the other hand, Deon felt like he is betraying his own family. Cade had every right to be mad. What was he supposed to do? He felt horrible, sick, and he didn’t even have a stomach for that. He could not have headaches, not in the real human way, but he felt like his head will explode.

The next thing he saw was Vincent wrapping blanket around him. “Shhh, it’ll be fine. I don’t know what’s bothering you this time, but it’ll be fine.” 

“Vincent, you don’t have to…”

The man sat closer to Deon, wrapping arm around his metal shoulder and pulling him close. He took the rest of blanket wrapped himself in it. “I’ll stay till morning, if it’s necessary.” 

“You really don’t have to…”

“Yeah, keep talking, that will help.” Vincent smiled and then yawned. By the time, he learned how to recognize Scout expressions and he knew there was a light smile on Deon’s face. 

“Talk about what?”

“Anythin’, mate, anythin’...” 

Deon finally relaxed a bit and put head on Vincent’s shoulder. “You smell…”

“Heh, thanks. Happy birthday, Deon.” 

His friend gave him a dear smile. “Thank you, and thank you for staying…”

“Remember, there is no one waiting for me at home. I can be here as long as you wish…”

Meanwhile, Epsilon hated himself. He promised Chappie he would keep an eye on them, because he felt there is something wrong with Deon. They all were slowly developing a very dependable telepathy. And sadly they were right. Still Epsilon hated to spy on them. 

He sighed deeply. “Humans, so difficult to understand…”


End file.
